dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball ZM
Summary An alternate universe,in which Zamasu had waited to do the Zero Mortals plan. This what-if was Created by Theundertalefan355. The story follows an anomaly,that happened after Zamasu corrupted Future Trunks timeline. This story follows a young saiyan Named Peatren. Who was killed in the original timeline after Resurrection F. As so,this follows an alternate Super timeline. Sagas The Peatren Saga Meant to introduce Peatren and this universe's Z fighters. Which is then followed by the introduction of the gods/Zamasu. Episodes * 1 (Warrior of the gods) (More Sagas being planned) Music that is to be used Show theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPBWNJxJxiY (By Jonathan Young) All Out Battle!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY-nCNFb7fA (By PokéMixr92,and original CC) Genkai Dama theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgWDYeXDCS4 (By PokéMixr92) Ultra Instinct theme and Beyond the limit recreation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaeXN-MByjU (By Friedrich Habelter music) Beyond the limit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng (Original CC) Birth of a god: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM9noRWNgsM (Original CC) Goku black theme,FighterZ and Anime: https://youtu.be/3GdAH0guONk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgSbhQPNkLo (Original CC for both game and anime) Gogeta theme(Yes he will appear later): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO-ywIx6wC4 (By Friedrich Habelter music) Jiren's Tremendous power: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU (By By Friedrich Habelter music) Fused Zamasu theme (FighterZ): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N83D6SPxuz8 (Original CC) Super saiyan 3 cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-upPMNCXcVg (By 94stones) (More will be presented in the future) Characters Peatren: A saiyan that was saved by Vegeta and Goku after an attack on his planet. The attackers were the remainders of Frieza's army from Resurrection F. As his society of saiyans came from a society dedicated to trading. In the original timeline Goku and Vegeta were in the future,as Peatren's planet was attacked. During the attack he had his family executed in front of him. Causing him to go super saiyan. Since Goku and Vegeta were in the future the had no sensed the spike in ki. Thus after a lot of fighting Peatren was overpowered and killed. However since Goku and Vegeta are not in the future this timeline,he is saved after using instant transmission. Goku: The same as the original timeline. Vegeta: The Same as the original timeline. However he was the one who taught Peatren how to control super saiyan. Zamasu: The master and teacher of Peatren. After the request of the gods,all supreme kais must now train a young mortal. Which will provide more entertainment for Zeno and also become the protector of that universe. Zamasu is very different to his anime counterpart and has learned to tolerate mortals. (Rest of the cast will be added in a short while) Techniques * Kamehameha: Fires a beam of energy at 5 times the users strength! * Galick gun: Fires a beam of energy,passed down by the Vegeta family. * Kamehameha Rose: A Kamehameha infused with mortal and divine Ki * Black Kamehameha: A Kamehameha made of only divine ki. * Energy blade: A blade formed of pure ki that is only used by gods. * Kyūkyoku shield: A Technique that allows the user to create a shield of ki around the user. * Final Flash: After charging 2 energy balls, the user combines then combines . Which then shoots a flash of energy. Trivia Category:Dragon Ball ZM Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Dragon Ball What If...